


Will you wait for me?

by killugonnie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killugonnie/pseuds/killugonnie
Summary: Gon makes Killua a promise.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Will you wait for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shot at a multi chapter project, I hope you guys enjoy! I'll probably upload the second chapter soon so you get a feel for the story, as it's pretty different compared to the rest of the story. I guess you'd call this a prologue? All support is appreciated, thank you so much!
> 
> I was half asleep and suffering while writing this, planning on cleaning it up when I get the chance to, I'm just impatient. If you have any feedback or constructive criticism leave it below, it'd mean the world to me.

They were four years old. No cares in the world, no worries about the future and what it has for store with them. They were fearless, looking danger straight in the eye and laughing at it. The pair were opposites, maybe that’s what attracted them to each other.

One had sun-kissed eyes and tan skin, while the other was so pale you would wonder if he’d ever been outside at all. His eyes were intelligent and calculating, a breathtaking icy blue. He was taller than his friend, by a couple of inches. However, he looked to be scrawnier than the other, so you wouldn’t be able to confidently bet who would win in a fight. His hair was like snow, fluffy and soft and pure.

The taller boy pushed the other into the sandbox, laughing and giggling as his pudgy legs scrambled in after his companion. The raven-haired boy shrieked and giggled, as they played together like they were the only two people in the universe.

Suddenly, the smaller boy stopped and picked something out of the sand. Drawing the curiosity of his friend, the pair cleaned the dirt and mud off this strange object. It was a ring, the kind you’d find in the clearance section in the dollar store. That didn’t deter the two, however. Their smiles turned into toothy grins as they examined their treasure.

“Killua, look! We found buried treasure!” His eyes were sparkling like diamonds as he held up his prize to his companion like an Olympic medalist showing off their first gold medal. “What should we do with it?” he inquired, tilting his head slightly.

“Maybe we could sell it. D’ya think it’s expensive?” Killua leaned in to get a closer look, his eyes wide with childlike innocence and curiosity.

“Mm, maybe. I dunno, I wouldn’t wanna sell it anyways. It’s ours, right?” The boy huffed, clearly stumped on what they should do with their precious discovery. All at once, he stood up straight, smiling slyly at his friend.

“What are you up to, Gon?” Killua asked mischievously, poking him in the gut. Gon laughed, poking him back. After a couple of minutes of an all-out poking war, Killua was surprised to see Gon place the ring in between his sweaty fingers.

“I’m giving it to you! One day when we get married, we’ll use this ring!” Gon chirped, not realizing the weight of his statement. Killua sputtered, clearly shocked by this revelation.

“S-stupid! Don’t you know what that means?” Killua’s pale face was flushed, his usually pale complexion now pink with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Gon’s wide smile became deadly serious, staring at his friend with a fierce determination. “You’re my first friend, course I’ll marry you. You can count on me, that’s a promise. However, until we can, hold onto it for me, ‘kay?”

“Alright, Gon. I promise.”


End file.
